Tavalan Corporate Republic
The , alternatively called the TCR, is a multi-planet, constitutional oligarchy located in the Tavalan System. History Politics The TCR is a constitutional dictocracy that consists of a central authority overseeing a federation of many large companies. Government The main power of the government is the Economic Cooperation Council (ECC), a body made up of two councils that maintains stability inside the Republic and between companies. The Primary Council is made up of representatives from the five largest corporations, while the Secondary Council consists of representatives from the next 25 smaller firms. While the ECC is tasked with enforcing laws and maintaining peace, it has little ability to affect what individual companies do. The largest part of the government is the civil court system, which is always packed with lawsuits between various companies. Current ECC Members *Primary Council: Riomoz, Agricorp, Reubaym, IFS, Boxort *Secondary Council: Deequ Industries, Arrowhead Security, PLU, Aonh, Chukoy Conglomerate, Quuol Transportation, NLYT, Xwautao, Ckialy Electronics Territories The TCR controls the Tavalan System, a group of 4 planets located somewhere in the Appearence. The largest planet, Tavalan II, is where most of the population lives and is covered by urban development. Smaller settlements are located on the other planets, taking the form of branch offices or resource extractors. Foreign Relations The ECC has relatively little ability to conduct foreign policy, instead most other civilizations conduct business with individual Tavala companies. The TCR avoids conflict and prefers to remain neutral and trade with as many other parties as possible. Military Unlike most other civilizations, the TCR's military is small and specialized. Known as TCR Primary Security, it is focused on defending the TCR from external threats along with serving as an internal police force. The ECC controls Primary Security, which aside from small special-operations teams is incapable of conducting expeditionary warfare. Individual corporations often have their own security forces, with some private security firms controlling militaries that can rival small nations. Infrastructure Tavalan II has a well-developed infrastructure designed to facilitate free economic growth. Large parts are run by various transportation companies. Education is administered by private companies and is not paid for by the government, instead corporations train and educate their own employees or contract it out. Very little exists in terms of a social safety net, but unemployment is very low thanks to no minimum wage. Although advanced technology has reduced starvation and other causes of death, the general welfare of the population is low. Economy Originally based off of producing fuel for the many trading ships passing by, the Tavala economy transitioned over the years to focus on a variety of industries. The most prominent are high-tech manufacturing, finance, security, and technology. Now, most of the TCR economy is focused around trade, similar to a smaller Lorna Republic. Instead of wide tax collection, companies pay specific, relatively small fees to the central government. The government maintains almost no involvement in the economy, preferring to let the market handle things on its own. As a result, the economy undergoes large fluctuations between rapid growth and stagnation. See also: List of Tavala Companies. Demographics Culture Category:Civilizations